


Feeling

by SakuraColony



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Injury, M/M, Outside Blue Lock Au, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nagi/reo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraColony/pseuds/SakuraColony
Summary: Bachira always knew exactly what he was feelingUntil Isagi Yoichi became his friend.
Relationships: Isagi Yoichi/Bachira Meguru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Feeling

Bachira never thought deeply about his feelings regarding other people or things. Ever since a young age, He knew exactly what he had felt when he looked at them. He knew from the warmth that bloomed when his Mother praised him meant he felt loved. The rush of adrenaline that practically soared through him meant football made him feel alive. The strange, empty feeling he would feel at school when his friends ignored him meant he felt alone. He knew his feelings so well. 

“Bachira!” 

...Except for when it came to him. Ever since he met him, Bachira had to rethink everything he knew about his feelings. And before he knew it, he was changing the way he acted in front of him, the way he played in front of him, the way he spoke in front of him..

Isagi Yoichi. A striker for Saitama Secondary School’s football team. A School that Bachira’s own team would often have practice games against. He would never forget the first time he faced off against Isagi Yoichi. It was the first time he saw someone else that had a monster like he did. He was Intense, passionate, and amazing at football. Bachira couldn’t help but find himself feeling entranced. That was the only time he could attach a feeling to Isagi. And even back then, it had been difficult to decipher the exact emotion. After the game, it was actually Isagi who sought Bachira out, they spoke, exchanged numbers, and began practicing together after their regular team practice. 

It didn't take them long to grow from practice buddies to close friends. The amount of practicing they did together always stayed the same because the two boys were addicted to football. Soon, They would often also be found hanging out together at each other's homes. Like now. 

“Bachiraaaaaa..” Isagi whined again, finally getting the attention of The smaller boy, who had been in deep thought. “Can we not play this game? It reminds me of Nagi..” was mumbled with a scowl. 

Bachira simply chuckled, “Nagi? The other striker on your team?” he said, reaching for another chip, dipping it quickly in the salsa as he was afraid too much would make it too spicy. “Why do you hate him so much?” 

“I don’t hate him.. He just makes me practice extra hard, and then his weird rich boyfriend, that's not even his boyfriend, gets all mad at me!” Isagi threw his hands up in defense, controller clattering to the floor as he reenacted the scene that likely played out earlier today during his team practice. “It’s not my fault he’s jealous!” 

This made Bachira laugh, Isagi always made him laugh and smile so easily. He never understood how. He took a second to calm himself down from laughing, sighing happily. “Well, what would you like to do instead?”

He didn’t even really need to ask that question as Isagi’s eyes moved to something behind him. The football resting beside his bed. The look Isagi had was devious, even though he had already had a two hour practice today, he was still craving more. His monster was still craving more. More adrenaline, more passes, more goals. 

“You’re gonna kill me..” Bachira whined, rolling over and stretching his arms out to grab the ball. “How are you not even tired?” 

Instead of a response, There was the sound of Isagi running out of the room, down the stairs, and to the front door, where his soccer cleats always rested. Bachira of course, had no choice but to follow slowly after, Ignoring the thump from his chest. He always ignored the beating of his heart whenever he looked at Isagi..

When he got downstairs he tossed the ball to the ready Isagi, taking his time to get his cleats on, and, admittedly, calm himself down. 

“Are you sure you wanna play?” Isagi asked gently as he was busy pulling on his shoe, Bachira hummed in response. Quickly tying up his laces, looking up at Isagi and giving him the look. Isagi smirked and burst out of the door into a sprint. They both knew this look. It meant the game was on, they wouldn’t let the other win. Whether it was a race to finish one's homework first or just a simple race to the local playing field like it was now, they both were always determined to win. 

Isagi had dropped the football at this point, dribbling it as he ran across the sidewalk. “You cheated~! No playing dirty!” Bachira, the one currently behind in this race, whined. He knew if he really tried, he could beat Isagi in a test of speed, and steal the ball the rest of the way to the field. But in the back of his head, he knew he needed to save his energy for actually playing. “Stop hogging the bal-” He began to call,only to be cut short with a face full of asphalt.

Who decides to run on the sidewalk with cleats on anyway? 

He and Isagi did.. 

The first thing he felt was the pain, turning himself over onto his back to look up at the sky. 

The next thing he felt was the blood, nervously moving his fingers up to his face, to feel it rushing down from his nose. 

The next thing he felt was, that unidentifiable emotion. 

Isagi hovering over him, a look completely traced in worry. “S...Sorry.” Bachira eventually heard. “Are you okay? Do I need to go get a doctor or something? Honestly that was a stupid idea, I’m sorry..” The younger rambled on, but All Bachira could focus on was this feeling. The feeling he got from having Isagi around him, Seeing Isagi around him, Hearing Isagi around him. 

Love. 

The word struck him like an arrow. This is what the feeling had been. He was in love with Isagi Yoichi. He loved everything about him, from the dumb, worried face he was wearing right now, to the intense face he wore while playing. He loved the stupid texts Isagi would spam his phone with, he loved the passionate way Isagi spoke about everything. He loved how the other never, ever gave up. He loved everything about his best friend; Isagi Yoichi.

Looking back on the event, The next thing he could remember he was leaning up and pressing his lips to the others. 

It felt like every emotion he had ever felt.

This is what it truly meant to feel.

Pulling back with a pained groan, he remembered his nose was currently gushing blood. 

“Did you.. Just kiss me?” Isagi asked bewildered, sputtering his words out carefully. “Did you mean to do that?” Bachira only nodded, smiling softly as he muttered out the words. “I felt like it.” 

There was a shy, inexperienced peck onto his lips from Isagi, who was now blushing furiously. “That was my first kiss..” he whispered embarrassingly. 

Bachira only smiled in response, before another jolt of pain reminded him of his current situation. 

“Can you take me home now..?” 

The feeling he felt when Isagi carried him home, was almost, just almost, better than the kissing. 

\---------  
Bonus: 

Bachira giggled at another one of Isagi’s jokes, the other was currently holding a tissue up to his nose as they lay in bed together. His other arm wrapped around Bachira. “Put your head up, or you’re gonna bleed all over my sweatshirt..” Isagi warned Bachira, who knew he looked cute bundled up in Isagis sweater, which was much too big for him. “I’ll move if you give me another kiss…” 

“I am not kissing your mouth when it's still bloody! I can still taste the blood!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfiction in about three years, So I'm a bit nervous about posting!
> 
> If you liked it, Follow me on twitter! @sakuracolony.


End file.
